Farmer McColl
|creator(s)=Jenny McDade |uk_voice_actor=Matt Wilkinson William Hope |us_voice_actor=William Hope |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |affiliation=McColl Farm |occupation=Farmer }} Farmer McColl owns a farm on Thomas' Branch Line. He also owns the field across the line from the farm and a farm on the Main Line. Toby enjoys visiting him and his animals. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Farmer McColl is known to own a loyal and friendly sheepdog called Katy, sheep, ducks, chickens, pigs and cows, amongst other animals. He is good friends with Farmer Trotter. He relies on the Fat Controller's railway to distribute his produce. He regularly attends many of Sodor's events including country fairs where his animals go on show. Personality Farmer McColl is a friendly and responsible man who is deeply dedicated to his farm. He loves his animals very much and enjoys seeing the engines of Sodor. However, he can be strict and stern when work does not go to plan or when the engines cause havoc around his animals. Attire Farmer McColl wears a long green hooded jacket, over a cream woollen jumper, with brown trousers, black boots and a green flat cap. Appearances Television Series= * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches , Edward's Brass Band and Bad Day at Castle Loch * 'Series 8' - Thomas Gets it Right, Emily's Adventure, Chickens to School and Too Hot for Thomas * 'Series 9' - Thomas Tries His Best * 'Series 10' - Toby's New Shed , Topped Off Thomas , Big Strong Henry and Thomas' Frosty Friend * 'Series 11' - Don't be Silly, Billy, Edward and the Mail and Toby's Triumph * 'Series 12' - Heave Ho Thomas! and Excellent Emily * 'Series 13' - Thomas and the Pigs, Time For a Story , The Biggest Present of All , Henry's Good Deeds, Buzzy Bees and Hiro Helps Out * 'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend , James in the Dark , Pingy Pongy Pick Up , Thomas and the Snowman Party , Merry Misty Island and Henry's Magic Box * 'Series 15' - Toby and Bash , Edward the Hero, Happy Hiro , Let it Snow , Stuck on You, Wonky Whistle and Percy the Snowman * 'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue , Percy and the Monster of Brendam , Thomas Toots the Crows, Muddy Matters and Whiff's Wish * 'Series 17' - Steamie Stafford and Thomas' Shortcut * 'Series 18' - Not So Slow Coaches and Flatbeds of Fear * 'Series 19' - The Truth About Toby , Lost Property , Henry Spots Trouble and Very Important Sheep * 'Series 20' - Blown Away and Three Steam Engines Gruff * 'Series 21' - Unscheduled Stops and Philip's Number * 'Series 22' - Seeing is Believing * 'Series 23' - Diesel Do Right Specials * '''2005' - Calling All Engines! * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2015 - The Adventure Begins * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Learning Segments * Series 10 - Where Is Salty's Place to Work? Videos * 2019 - Meet Emily and Meet Nia }} |-|Other Media= , Thomas Gets It Right and Monster Mistake! * 2005 - Emily's Adventure * 2006 - Thomas Tries His Best * 2007 - The Lost Spring and Thomas' Frosty Friend * 2008 - Edward's Mail * 2010 - Buzzy Bees , Going First, Piggy-in-the-middle!, Henry's Good Deeds * 2012 - Thomas Toots the Crows, Thomas and the Pigs , Edward the Hero , Wonky Whistle , Muddy Matters , The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 650) and Percy the Snowman * 2013 - The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 661), Time For a Story , Steamie Stafford and The Snowman's Hat * 2014 - Thomas Takes a Shortcut and Muddy Matters * 2015 - Toby and Bash * 2016 - Thomas Toots the Crows Farmer McColl also appeared in the magazine story, Seal Passenger. }} Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson * William Hope * Naoki Tatsuta * Yasuhiko Kawazu * Daiki Nakamura * Sławomir Pacek * Joshy Peters * Christoffer Staib * Gadi Levy * Jorge Santos * Luis Alfonso Padilla * Igor Cruz * Roberto Cuadrado * Jukka Voutilainen Trivia * In the magazines, he owns a bull named Hector. * His figurine is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * His last name has often been misspelt as "McCall". * With the CGI switch, Farmer McColl's hat changed colour from grey to green and his jacket changed to a hoodie. Merchandise * Wood * Bachmann * Discover Junction See also * Category:Images of Farmer McColl es:Granjero McColl he:האיכר מק'קול pl:Gospodarz Maciej ru:Фермер МакКолл Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Farmers